GO
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Bagai mengukir di atas sebongkah es.Bagai menulis di atas pasir pinggir pantai.Disini aku menangisi.Dihati aku mulai meratapi.Hari yang mulai menyepi./ Ingatlah, bahwa aku pernah hidup disini./ oneshoot/ dont like must read..plaak/ RnR please..#puppy eyes


**Karena aku bener2 belum dapet feel buat nerusin fic "HILANG" (yang belum baca dibaca ya, dibaca ya..#Plaak (promosi)) aku jadi menuh-menuhin FFN lagi nih dengan cerita ku yang ga jelas.**

**Tema dari cerita ini mungkin pasaran (readers: emank!), udah gitu ga ada sedih-sedihnya.**

**Karena jujur aku ga bisa bikin cerita sedih, tapi ingin mencoba belajar, kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi dan di bukakan pintu maaf sebesar-besarnya ya.. (loh?)**

**Oke deh langsung aja ya..**

**.**

Tuhan..

Seperti inikah kau menggariskan takdir dihidupku?

Inikah skenario yang kau buat dihidupku?

Kenangan indah yang ku coba lekatkan erat dimemori otak ku sudah hilang menguap entah ke mana..

Bagai mengukir di atas sebongkah es..

Bagai menulis di atas pasir pinggir pantai..

Ini bukan sebuah puisi Tuhan, ini hanyalah sebuah tulisan sederhana dari ku tentang hidup yang kau gariskan padaku..

.

**Desclaimer: masih tetep punya si om Masashi Kishimoto, masih belum rela dia ngasih Naruto ke aku.. Hikz :'**

**Pairing: SakuraSasuke**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, tema pasaran, dan yang jelas sejelas-jelasnya (?) ga menyentuh sama sekali, dsb (ga sanggup diri ini menulis semua kejelekan cerita ini.. #plaak)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-^!GO!^-**

**Flashback ON**

**Sakura's POV **

Hanya ada sebuah lampu teplon (?) kecil yang menerangi kamar dalam apartement ku ini.

Lampu teplon kecil yang ku letakkan tepat didepan ku.

Aku duduk dilantai bersandarkan tepi kasur dengan sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sebelah ku.

Air mata masih senantiasa mengalir turun ke pipiku.

Jika kalian tanya ada apa dengan diriku? Jawabannya bisa kalian lihat pada ponsel merah muda yang ku letakkan tepat disebelahku.

"**Kau benar Sakura, aku memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Karin. maaf atas semua kesalahanku yang telah menduakanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini karena aku merasa kita tak punya kecocokan lagi, dan tolong.. jangan temui aku lagi."**

Itulah kalimat terpanjang dari sang Uchiha yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidup, kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya semenjak kami menjalani hubungan selama 3tahun.

Juga kalimat terpanjang yang seketika mampu meruntuhkan susunan-susunan hati ku yang selama 3 tahun mencintainya, ia bongkar hati yang dengan susah payah sudah ku bangun dan ku jaga sebaik-baiknya.

Kecurigaanku terbukti dan ia pun mengakuinya, walau pahit tapi aku lega karena bebanku akan kecemburuan yang sudah meradang dihati langsung menguap hilang tak berbekas, bergantikan dengan rasa sakit yang aku rasa ia juga tahu bisa membuat aku gila dalam sekejap.

Tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya, aku ikhlas kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuknya, karena aku juga tahu diri bahwa aku tak bisa berlama-lama hidup disini.

**Sakura's POV end**

**Flashback OFF**

.

**SUNA**

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi?" seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang menyapa Sakura yang sedang asyik melamun diranjang tempatnya dirawat.

"Aa.. maaf Ino," Sakura tersenyum dan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau ingat dia lagi?" tanya Ino sembari mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang.

"Sulit untuk melupakannya Ino," Sakura menunduk lesu menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat.

"Itu sudah setengah tahun yang lalu Sakura, kau pasti bisa. itu pun kalau kau memang mempunyai niat untuk melupakannya." terang Ino.

"Aku tahu Ino." Sakura tersenyum lemah, Ino mengusap lengan sahabatnya.

"Ya sudah, Tsunade-shisou sudah menunggu diruang terapi, ayo.." Ino berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kursi roda, Sakura tersenyum dengan perlahan ia turun dibantu Ino dan duduk di kursi roda tersebut.

Ino pun mendorong kursi roda tersebut dengan perlahan, tanpa Sakura sadari setitik air mata terlihat turun dari aquamarine Ino.

Kanker otak, itu lah yang di idap Sakura sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, membuat Sakura harus berjuang keras untuk sekedar bisa bernafas .

5 tahun? dan pasti tentu saja Sasuke harus nya tahu tentang penyakit Sakura ini karena ia sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Sakura dari mulai 3 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sayangnya tidak, Sakura tak pernah memberi tahu apapun tentang penyakitnya dengan Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanya Ino, sahabatnya dari kecil yang tentunya juga dilarang habis-habisan oleh Sakura untuk memberitahu Sasuke.

Sedangkan orangtua Sakura, Ayah nya sudah meninggal sejak Sakura berumur 3 tahun karena penyakit jantung sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun karena kanker otak, penyakit yang sama dengannya. Sejak saat itu pula ia tinggal bersama Ino dan keluarga yang merupakan teman dari Ayah Sakura.

-GO-

Sakura dan Ino sekarang sudah berada di kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kemonya Sakura?" tanya Ino basa-basi sembari sibuk melipat kusri roda dan menyimpannya di sudut ruangan.

"Ku rasa kau tahu jawabannya Ino," Sakura tersenyum tulus, Ino membalas senyum Sakura senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Menyakitkan seperti biasa." lanjut Sakura.

Ino menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Kau akan sembuh Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Stadium 4 Ino, dan aku memang sudah tak punya niatan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup." jawab Sakura santai.

"Karena Sa-"

"Bukan sama sekali karena dia, Ino. aku hanya merasa 21 tahun hidup sudah cukup bagiku, aku rindu ayah dan ibuku, aku ingin bertemu mereka." jawab Sakura cepat –sedikit berbohong- menggenggam erat tangan Ino, airmata mengalir ke pipinya begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Dan tentang keinginanku waktu itu.." Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan melakukannya." Sakura kembali tersenyum, dirasakannya Ino semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku dan keluargaku? kau tega meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis? pekerjaan yang kau sukai Sakura! dan kau juga tega meninggalkan teman-temanmu? hah!" ucap Ino dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit meraung.

"Maaf Ino," hanya itu yang mampu Sakura jawab, sungguh jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia belum mau meninggalkan semua yang sudah Ino sebutkan tadi, jujur ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama disini.

Namun ia sudah tak sanggup dengan semua pahit yang ia alami, kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan cintanya dan terlebih-lebih sudah menyusahkan keluarga Ino semenjak ia sakit.

Tapi ia benar-benar sudah tak mau merepotkan keluarga Ino dengan sakitnya, walaupun memang tak semua biaya ditanggung keluarga Ino, ia masih bisa bahkan punya sisa tabungan lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati penyakitnya.

Selain itu, ia juga tak mau terus-terusan mengingat Sasuke, laki-laki yang benar-benar ia cintai sampai detik ini.

Waktu yang ada pun dihabiskan mereka dengan saling berpelukan sambil menangis.

-GO-

**Konoha**

**Sasuke's POV**

Ku dudukan diriku disofa empuk apartementku untuk sekedar merenggangkan urat-uratku yang tegang karena seharian bekerja.

Pikiranku seketika menerawang pada gadis itu.

Sudah setengah tahun aku putus dengan Sakura, kalau kalian mengatakan aku bodoh, aku memang bodoh karena sudah memutuskannya demi seorang wanita yang ternyata hanya menginginkan hartaku saja, Karin.

Aku pun sudah putus dengan Karin 3 bulan yang lalu, tepat saat aku memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain.

Selingkuh? ya ia berselingkuh, rasa sakit hati menjalar seketika, hal yang pasti dirasakan juga oleh Sakura dan aku menyesalinya sekarang.

Semenjak 3 bulan pula aku mencari keberadaan Sakura untuk meminta maaf dan tentunya meminta ijin untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya. Tapi setelah kami putus, ia bagaikan ditelan bumi, hilang tanpa jejak.

Saat aku menemui kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, mereka bilang ia dan Ino pergi ke luar negeri untuk menempuh pendidikan (baca: kuliah). mereka pun tak memberitahuku dimana serta melarangku habis-habisan untuk mencoba mencarinya.

"Sakura..dimana kau?"

**Sasuke's POV end**

-GO-

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Tsunade, dokter yang merawat Sakura. tangannya berkeringat dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar saat mendengar pengutaraan Sakura.

"Sangat yakin." jawab Sakura tersenyum, Tsunade menghela nafas.

Ino hanya bisa diam sambil menangis dipelukan ayahnya, keluarga Ino memang menjenguk Sakura ke Suna dan sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang rawat Sakura atas undangan Sakura tentunya.

"Kami menjenguk bukan untuk mendengar hal ini Sakura." Inoichi, ayah ino bersuara.

"Aku tahu paman, tapi aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. berikanlah aku kebebasan untuk memutuskan sesuatu hal yang terbaik menurutku." Sakura masih tersenyum walau tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir dipipinya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon.." Sakura menunduk terisak, Ino, Inoichi dan istrinya menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura.

Tsunade menghapus setitik air bening yang hampir meleleh ke pipinya dengan ujung jarinya.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai bersuara.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan segera membuatkan surat keterangannya." ujar Tsunade.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lemah dengan suara yang amat lirih.

.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Sakura." Ino tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu Ino, kau sahabat terbaikku." Sakura membalas senyum Ino.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya Ino?" lanjut Sakura mulai menangis.

"Pasti Sakura, pasti.." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Makanlah yang banyak jangan takut gemuk, lagi pula kau masih tetap cantik kalau gemuk Ino, Sai tak akan kabur?" kekeh Sakura, Ino mengangguk tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu sering menangisiku kalau aku sudah pergi ya Ino, aku pasti tak akan tenang disana." Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan terlalu cerewet karena kau itu perempuan Ino, kasihan nanti Sai, ia belum terbiasa menghadapi kecerewetanmu itu." Sakura kembali terkekeh, sedangkan Ino hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Hei, aku belum pergi saja kau sudah menangis seperti ini. kalau aku pergi aku minta kau jangan menangis ya Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino.

"A-akan ku..coba," Ino menjawab tersendat-sendat karena tangisannya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi Ino.."

Ino menatap Sakura intens.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke ya?" katanya tersenyum.

"Pasti,"

.

**Konoha**

Sasuke sudah hampir frustasi mencari informasi keberadaan Sakura, tak sedikitpun ia mendapat informasi tentang mantan kekasihnya itu.

Bertanya ke teman-temannya dan ke tempat kerjanya jawabannya pasti sama, mereka tak tahu kemana Sakura.

Dan ia pun semakin frustasi saat beberapa hari lalu ia tahu bahwa keluarga Yamanaka meninggalkan kediaman mereka entah kemana.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kasar, ia sekarang sedang berada di bangku taman konoha, tempat favoritnya dulu saat masih bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun tampan."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Jika suatu saat nanti kita ditakdirkan untuk berpisah ku harap cinta untukku masih kau simpan Sasuke-kun, walau hanya sedikit."

Sekelumit ingatan tentang Sakura hadir dipikirannya, bahkan kata-kata yang terakhir ia ingat itu pun masih sangat jelas terngiang ditelinganya.

"Sakura.." ucapnya pelan.

"Sakura!" ia menjambak rambutnya sambil menunduk, kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"SAKURA!"

-GO-

Keluarga Yamanaka beserta Tsunade dan Shizune –suster- tampak berkumpul diruangan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kertas yang baru saja diberikan Tsunade itu dengan seksama, senyumnya mengembang walau mereka yang melihat tahu bahwa tersirat kesedihan yang luar biasa diwajahnya.

**SURAT KETERANGAN**

**SUNA, 22 Oktober xxxx**

**Dengan ini saya selaku pasien yang menjalani rawat inap disini menyatakan bahwa saya rela melepas semua pengobatan dibawah perawatan dokter Tsunade mulai dari mengkonsumsi obat-obatan sampai kemoterapy dengan segala resiko yang akan saya terima.**

**Surat keterangan ini saya setujui dan saya terima atas kesadaran saya sendiri tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun.**

**Pasien, **

**HARUNO SAKURA**

.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya mulai mengambil pena yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya, ia meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas pahanya yang sudah beralaskan bantal.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai menandatangani surat tersebut bersamaan dengan tangis Ino yang meraung.

.

Tengah malam 23 Oktober xxxx

Hidup bagai mengukir tulisan di atas pasir.

Arus 'kan menyisir, lepas ke samudera mengair.

Angin 'kan mengusir, lapang menuju tabir.

Disini aku menangisi.

Dihati aku mulai meratapi.

Hari yang mulai menyepi.

Lorong kelam namun bercahaya itu mulai terlihat.

Sekelebat datang merayu jiwa nan tentram.

Ingatlah aku selalu wahai manusia yang aku sudah tetapkan dihati .

Bahwa aku masih tetap mencintaimu.

Bahwa aku masih tetap mengingatmu.

Dan ku harap kau masih menyimpan rasa cinta untuk ku, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Selesai menulis Sakura kembali menyimpan buku hariannya di dalam laci, memang selama sakit ia jadi hobi menulis dibuku hariannya, kebanyakan ia tulis tentang Sasuke namun tak jarang ia juga menulis tentang dirinya dan Ino beserta keluarganya.

Ia tersenyum melihat Ino tertidur pulas di sofa tamu ruangannya.

Air mata seketika kembali mampir.

Sungguh ia akan merindukan semua yang ada disini, namun ia tak pernah menyesal telah memutuskan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya baik itu.

Ia sudah cukup bahagia walaupun tak sepenuhnya.

Tak lupa ia pun menyelipkan sebuah surat wasiat yang sudah ia buat jauh-jauh hari kedalam buku hariannya, surat wasiat bahwa ia akan menyumbangkan sebagian tabungannya untuk membantu pasien-pasien yang menderita kanker otak seperti dirinya dirumah sakit ini dan sebagian lagi diberikan untuk keluarga Yamanaka sebagai tanda balas budi karena selama ia hidup ia sudah dirawat dengan sebaik mungkin oleh mereka.

Sakura menuruni ranjang, sudah tak ada apapun yang melekat didirinya, dengan langkah ringkih ia menghampiri Ino disofa.

Seulas senyuman terpatri diwajah Sakura saat melihat raut polos sahabatnya yang sedang tidur.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku." katanya sambil mengusap pelan kepala Ino.

"Jangan menangis jika aku pergi ya." lanjutnya.

Sakura pun bangkit untuk kembali ke ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba..

DEG..

Kepalanya berdenyut keras, sakitnya mulai kambuh ia pun terjatuh disamping Ino.

Biasanya kalau sakitnya kumat seperti sekarang ini ia pasti akan langsung mengambil obatnya yang ia letakkan dilaci meja, namun sekarang sudah tak bisa karena semua sudah ditarik oleh dokter.

Rasa sakit semakin menjalar dikepalanya, ia menjambak rambutnya yang memang sudah tipis akibat kemoterapy. ingin sekali ia menjerit tapi ia tahan habis-habisan karena ia tak mau membangunkan Ino.

'Mungkin ini sudah waktunya,' batin Sakura.

Sekitar 10 menit ia menahan sakitnya, matanya semakin mengantuk dan nafasnya mulai sesak.

Tak lama kemudian matanya pun terpejam, seulas senyuman terpatri diwajahnya dan ia pun terjatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan vas bunga yang jatuh dari atas meja depan sofa yang ditiduri Ino, vas bunga yang jatuh tersenggol Sakura yang mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak jatuh kelantai.

Ino seketika bangun, ia pun kaget mendapati Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura.." dibangunkan nya Sakura oleh Ino/

"Sakuraaa.." berkali-kali ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura namun tak mendapat jawaban.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"SAKURAAAAA!"

.

**Konoha**

Sasuke mengemudikan Lamborgininya dengan cepat pagi ini, ia tersentak kaget saat mendapat telepon dari Ino bahwa ia baru kembali dari Suna bersama Sakura.

Perasaan rindu semakin tak terbendung.

Semakin mendekati kawasan rumah Ino jantungnya berdenyut cepat, jujur ia benar-benar grogi bertemu dengan Sakura karena sudah setengah tahun tak bertemu.

"Semoga kau mau memaafkan ku," berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Ino, namun wajahnya tampak sangat kaget saat melihat rumah Ino yang ramai akan para tamu yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Aura suasana rumah tersebut sangat mengharukan, dalam hati Sasuke berkata siapa yang meninggal.

Dengan cepat ia pun berlari menuju dalam rumah, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tak perduli dengan para tamu yang ia tabrak.

Ia pun sampai didepan pintu ruang tamu, hatinya mencelos saat melihat sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dengan foto seseorang yang dikenalnya yang diletakkan di depan peti.

Terlihat Ino sedang meraung memeluk peti tersebut, beberapa teman-temannya juga terlihat menangis sedih.

Dengan langkah berat Sasuke melangkah mendekat, hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang terbaring di dalam peti mati terbuka tersebut.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "SASUKE.." dengan segera ia memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung.

Hancur, sakit, pahit, sedih semua bercampur jadi satu, ia tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Sakura terjadi seperti ini, semua ini jauh diluar apa yang diharapkannya.

Ia yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai seorang yang dingin dan angkuh pun menjatuhkan air matanya dengan deras.

"Sakura.." ia pun jatuh berlutut di samping peti tersebut.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acara pemakaman selesai, semua pelayat yang datang sudah pergi dari pemakaman, hanya tersisa Ino dan Sasuke.

Ino pun mulai menceritakan semua tentang Sakura kepada Sasuke, bersamaan dengan itu air mata Sasuke semakin deras mengalir.

Kesal karena ia tak pernah tahu.

Menyesal karena meninggalkannya.

Menyesal karena tak bisa menjaganya.

Serta rasa sakit yang amat sakit karena telah mengkhianatinya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam bercerita, Ino mulai menyodorkan sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Diary Sakura, semenjak ia sakit ia rajin menulis dibuku harian, semua hidupnya tertuang disini bahkan dirimu." kata Ino tersenyum.

"Kau yang berhak memilikinya." lanjut Ino.

Sasuke pun menerimanya, buku harian dengan warna manis rambutnya dengan aksen bunga Sakura dicovernya.

Ino pun pamit untuk pulang. "Dia memaafkan mu Sasuke, karena dia sangat mencintaimu." ucap Ino tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mulai membaca lembar demi lembar, ia tak berniat meninggalkan makam Sakura.

Siang, sore hingga menjelang malam Sasuke menghabiskan waktu disana sampai habis ia membaca lembaran terakhir buku harian Sakura.

Air mata tumpah deras, wajahnya pucat dan kepala terasa pening.

"Aku..aku.." isaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu.." ia pun terjatuh memeluk makam Sakura.

.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kita ditakdirkan untuk berpisah ku harap cinta untukku masih kau simpan Sasuke-kun, walau hanya sedikit."

.

Ingatlah, bahwa aku pernah hidup disini.

Karena hidup itu bukan hanya sekedar raga yang terlihat.

Bagiku hidup itu adalah dimana orang-orang mengingatku dengan segala yang aku perbuat selama hidup disini.^^

.

.

.

**THE END**

**OMG aku tahu ini jelek, aku tahu ini ga jelas, aku tahu ini alurnya kecepetan dan aku tahu ceritanya ga menyentuh sama sekali, apa lagi endingnya itu loh yang ancur pisan.**

**oh iya kalau soal surat keterangannya aku ngarang jadi kalau salah maaf ya, maklum ga ngerti..hhehe**

**udah gitu soal puisinya ga murni buatan aku, beberapa potong katanya aku ambil dari internet, jadi kalau jelek maklumin ya.. ^0^  
><strong>

**pokoknya mohon dimaklumi ya readers, baru pertama kali bikin yang hurt begini.**

**Dan aku mohon kesediaan para readers untuk mereview fic ku yang ga jelas ini..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Ya.. #puppy eyes.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya..^^**

**-****151111-**


End file.
